


Side Tracked

by deansbrave



Series: Tight Squeeze [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I tried tho, One Shot, Vampires, no smut here folks, really i did but the writers block couldn't come up with anything good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: While out on a hunt Dean, and Nic have an argument





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very loosely based on avenged_winchester's request. This isn't nearly close enough to what you asked for in my opinion but here's hoping there's a chapter 2, and some smut to follow. In the meantime I am open to requests still involving either Nic or a reader insert with the boys in the Tight Squeeze canon or otherwise, and to almost all pairings

“Yeah, no, we’re heading there now” Nic spoke into the phone.  She was riding shotgun in her car while Dean drove.  They had left Sam behind on this hunt due to him being too sick to travel.  There had been a flu going around, and Nic, and Dean had both already had it.

 

“ _Okay, and you’re sure it’s only a couple of vampires?_ ” She had Sam on speaker.

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut letting Nic do all the talking.

 

“Yes Sam, I’m positive I’ve done all the leg work, like usual when it’s just me, and Dean.”

 

“I’m not that bad!” Dean protested.

 

“You spent an hour looking at porn when you told me you were researching while I was out getting us dinner last night.”

 

“How do you know I was looking at porn?”

 

“Because you don’t know how to clear your search history!”

 

“Why are you checking my search history?”

 

“Because you were using my laptop, and I don’t want you getting my computer any viruses!”

 

“ _Hey, come on you two_ ” Sam’s soothing voice came over the speaker.  Nic smirked, and Dean rolled his eyes again.

 

“We’ll be fine Sam.  After all Dean’s got me to watch his back.”

 

“Other way around Sweetheart” Dean smirked.

 

“ _No, I think she said it the right way the first time_ ” Sam responded, and Nic couldn’t help laughing.

 

“Okay yeah, bye shit face” Dean pursed his lips, and reached over pressing the end call button on Nic’s phone.

 

“You be nice to your brother” Nic chuckled putting her phone away.  They were almost there.

 

“I am always nice to my brother.”

 

“Sure you are” Nic shook her head.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, I’ll go in first, do a sweep.  I’ll signal you when it’s all clear an-”

 

“Or we can just go in together like any other regular hunt” Nic frowned grabbing her machete from the trunk of the Impala.

 

“Well Sweetheart to be fair this isn’t exactly a regular hunt” Dean gave her a pointed look.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Well Sammy’s on the mend, and you aren’t exactly recovered from the whole… trials thing you know? You’re not up to snuff, and as far as I’m concerned I’m the only real capable hunter here at the moment.  You’re more Witch than hunter anyway” Dean shrugged like this was just common knowledge.

 

“Dean…” Nic smiled sweetly, and Dean believed it was all genuine like the fool in love he was.

 

“Yeah Sweetheart?”

 

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

 

With that said Nic took off walking to the abandoned farm house that was home to the nest of vampires they were after.

 

“Nic!” Dean hissed running to catch up with the younger woman.

 

“Try to keep up asshole” Nic snapped walking up the porch steps.  She slowly opened the front door, and the first vampire was right there sitting in the hallway on watch.  He wasn’t able to get a word out before Nic’s well sharpened machete cut clean through the vampire’s neck.  Nic turned to look at Dean who just glared at her.  She nodded towards the room on the left, and Dean shouldered past her.  Nic just rolled her eyes, and headed upstairs.

 

Opening the first door to the left, and Nic found nothing.  Before she could open the next door it was yanked open from the inside as a vampire came running out at her teeth showing, and hissing.  It pressed Nic against the banister, and she swore she felt the wood start to give.  The wrestle match only lasted a moment before Nic was able to turn the vampire into the banister, and quickly chop its head off.

 

“Watch it!”

 

Nic leaned over the banister, and saw Dean standing down in the hallway his own machete bloodied now, and the head of the vampire Nic had just decapitated sitting at his feet.

 

Just as Nic was about to reply a vampire came running out of the main room tackling Dean right to the ground.

 

“Maybe you should watch it Dean!” Nic called shaking her head.  In a matter of seconds the vampire was dead, and Dean was brushing himself off.

 

“Yuck it up Sweetheart!” Dean glared at her.  Nic huffed, and turned back to the empty room the last vampire she had killed came out of.  That just left her the master bedroom now.  She slowly headed towards it, machete still drawn.  The door was once again yanked open from the inside, and before Nic could react she was falling over the banister with a vampire snapping its teeth at her.  She struggled to hold it off her for only a moment before her eyes landed on her machete literally right beside her head.  Before she could grab it however the vampire was already slumping over, head gone.

 

“I told you to watch it” Dean sighed holding his hand out to her.  Nic shoved Dean’s hand away, and slowly got up her back screaming in protest.

 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked immediately coming to her side.

 

“I’m fine!” She snapped bending down to grab her machete only to stop on her attempt to stand back up.  She’d never felt such a sharp shooting pain in her back before.  She finally straightened out with a small whine.

 

“You are not fine” Dean stated.

 

“Just do me a favor, and check the rest of the house so we can fucking leave!” Nic snapped heading for the door.

 

“There was only supposed to be five right?” Dean asked watching Nic limp out of the farmhouse.

 

“Yes!” Nic yelled.

 

* * *

 

Apparently there had been six.

 

“Seriously first getting yourself hurt, and then you couldn’t even count the nest right? Maybe I’ve should’ve brought Sam anyway” Dean shook his head.

 

“Any time you wanna stop being a piece of shit Dean that’d be fuckin’ fantastic” Nic glared at him.

 

“I’m just sayin’ Sweetheart, you shoulda just followed my plan.”

 

They were on their way home to the bunker now, but they’d be stopping one more time for the night before heading back to Kansas.  It was supposed to be their little getaway to have time to themselves without Sam but Nic wasn’t quite so keen on alone time with Dean at the moment.

 

“Whatever” Nic looked out the window.

 

“C’mon you can’t be mad at me” Dean said placing his hand on Nic’s thigh “You never stay mad at me for long anyway.”

 

“Yeah well this time I fucking am, and fucking will” Nic grabbed Dean’s hand, and put it into his own lap.

 

“Jesus, Nic, relax” Dean sighed shaking his head; Nic rolled her eyes.

 

“Are you gonna pull over for the night, or are we just gonna head straight back home?” Nic asked.

 

“Might as well head straight back home if this is the way you’re gonna act, but no.  We’re stopping for the night, I wanna check out your back, and see how bad it is.”

 

“My back’s fine, it’s already starting to feel better.”

 

“I just wanna be sure” Dean said turning into the motel parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Dean didn’t even bother knocking on the door before he entered the bathroom.  Steam was still billowing out of the shower, and Nic’s music was playing softly from her Bluetooth speaker.

 

“You okay in there Sweetheart? You’ve been in there almost a half hour.”

 

“I’m fine” Nic called “The water just feels good on my back.”

 

“I thought you said it was fine.”

 

“I’m just sore is all” Nic assured.

 

“Yeah? Maybe I can help you with that” Dean grinned.

 

“Fat chance” Nic scoffed.

 

“You really that mad at me?”

 

“Yes Dean I am” Nic peeked around the shower curtain “I can handle myself, and I could’ve very easily killed that vampire like it was nothing but of course Dean Winchester had to swoop in, and save the fucking day from the incompetent fat bitch who apparently doesn’t know how to do her job anymore!”

 

“You’re over exaggerating” Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re impossible!” Nic snapped leaning back into the shower.  Nic stepped back under the spray of the hot water letting it work against her sore muscles.

 

“Whatever” Dean grunted slamming the bathroom door closed behind him. 

 

Nic came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, towel wrapped around her body.  Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV, and drinking a beer.

 

“Really dude?”

 

“What now?” Dean snapped slamming his beer down on the table.

 

“Nothin’” Nic shook her head “Just figures you’d sit on your ass, and drink beer, I mean what else are you good for anyway?”

 

“There a reason you tryin’ to pick a fight with me?”

 

“I’m not” Nic smiled tightly.

 

“You’re startin’ shit where there ain’t shit!”

 

“Then maybe you should’ve just trusted me to be able to do my job, and kill a fuckin’ vampire!”

 

Dean’s mouth dropped open, and then he shook his head laughing cynically “That’s what this is about?”

 

“What? What’s this about Dean?” Nic folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Because I saved your ass!”

 

“You butted in when I was more than capable of handling myself!”

 

“Well forgive me for worrying about you!  God forbid I let something happen to you Nic, do you know what that would fucking do to me?” Dean snapped crossing the motel room to get right in her face.

 

“I’m not your burden to carry!”

 

“No, you’re not, but you’re my girl to keep safe!  I can’t let anything happen to you I just…” Dean’s arms dropped limp at his side, all the fight leaving his face, and voice “I just can’t Nic.  I almost lost you once, and I can’t lose you at all.  It’ll just… destroy me.”

 

Nic bit her lip, uncrossing her arms, and running her hands through her damp hair.

 

“Shit, Dean, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

 

“No” Dean interrupted “You didn’t.  You never do.  You never stop to think you always jump to the worst scenario, you get angry, and you just act like such a fucking child sometimes!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re always sorry” Dean shrugged.

 

“Dean-” Nic reached a hand out to grab him but he just stepped back, shaking her off.

 

“No, alright, not right now I just… shit I gotta go for a walk or something” Dean grabbed his jacket, and was out the door in seconds.  Nic sighed, and sat down on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Dean was more than just a little drunk when he came back into the motel room. The room was dark, and silent. Dean was able to make his way to the bed with the light of his phone.  He sat down heavy on the bed, and groaned before reaching over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand.  Slowly he worked his boots off, followed by his jacket.  He threw his flannel at his duffle bag, followed by his socks, and jeans.  By the time he was finally ready to roll under the blanket he remembered Nic was there asleep on the other side of the bed.

 

He pulled the blanket back to find Nic asleep on her stomach wearing nothing but one of Dean’s flannels to bed.  And when he said nothing, he meant nothing; all he could see was her perfect ass now that the shirt had ridden up in her sleep.

 

“You’re killin’ me Nic” he groaned falling down on to his back, eyes closed, feet still planted on the floor. 

 

“Sorry”

 

Dean opened his eyes to see Nic hovering just above him, one of her hands on his chest the other on the bed.  Dean smiled sleepily, and grabbed her hand.

 

“I know Sweetheart.”

 

“God you smell like a dive bar” Nic gagged pulling away from Dean to lay back down.

 

“Story of my life” Dean chuckled finally pulling his legs up on to the bed, and under the covers.

 

“Tell me about it” Nic agreed sliding close to Dean.  He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her in close to him.

 

“I really am sorry though” Nic sighed “For giving you so much shit today… and over the last couple weeks.  Ever since the trials I just… I was set you know? I was ready to do what had to be done, and finish it all.  I guess… I guess I’m just trying to make up for it somehow.”

 

“I get it Nic, I do.  I was the same when I came back from purgatory, like I had to make up for being gone so long.”

 

Nic pushed herself up to look at Dean, her hand on his cheek.

 

“I love you” She said.

 

“I know” He replied.

 

Nic snorted “Okay hotshot.”

 

Dean laughed, and pulled Nic down into a kiss.

 

“I’ll make a deal with ya Sweetheart” Dean said as he pulled away from Nic.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.  Stop tryin’ to give me a heart attack, and I’ll stop riding your ass so hard on hunts.”

 

“Only on hunts?”

 

“That’s a promise” Dean grinned rolling Nic down on to the bed.  Nic laughed excitedly as Dean attacked her neck with kisses. 

 

Their relationship wasn’t perfect she knew, and they had a lot to work on, but for now maybe loving each other would be enough to get them through.


End file.
